Be My Escape
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Maria is investating an impossible case. A pregnant woman killed herself and it's Maria's job to find out why. Bad at summaries; darkfic Rated M just in case.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I own nobody.

This is something totally different from what I usually write. It's a little dark, and parts are probably racy and I truly apologize if I offend anybody…

Warnings: Suicide, Murder, (later) – abuse, rape… if any more come up, I'll warn you

'My dear unborn baby, I can't apologize enough… I'm sorry I wasn't fit to be a mother… I'm sorry it had to be like this. I truly wish we could've lived happy lives… I wish I wasn't put in this position but trust me when I say it's what's for the best. I can promise that you will never know what forced me to make this decision.'

The red head raked a hand through her thick hair. She'd read this particular bit over and over; she'd been assigned this case. A pregnant woman had committed suicide and murder a year ago; it was her job to figure out what had caused it.

There was a knock on her office door, causing her to jump a little.

"Maria… Are you still working on that case? Would you give yourself a break…? You've been working on it for exactly 10 months." Her best friend, Melina scolded, setting a steamy cup of coffee down beside the red head.

Maria shook her head, "I just don't get it… and whatever it is, she honestly didn't want anyone to know…"

Melina bit her lip, "Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be…"

Maria looked at her, "That's selfish, even if she hated her life so much; she had no business taking an innocent child's life."

Melina sighed, "People would argue against that… And besides, a child needs his mother… If she hadn't killed herself then when the child was born she would've been a horrible mother, judging by her actions."

"But then again she sounded sincere… Do you think someone was out to kill her?"

Melina shrugged, "Hard to tell… Want me to get a hold of the family again?"

Maria smiled, "Yes please. And the boyfriend."

Melina rolled her eyes, "Anything you say." She got up and left the room.

Maria put her head down on her desk; the cool wood helping her nerves. The shrill ring of her phone sent her over the edge, causing her to scream.

She sat up, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She answered the phone; it was only her boyfriend of 8 months.

"So when are you calling it a night?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet… I just have a few things to finish up… I should be back soon…"

"Alright… But remember… We have a date tonight."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Okay, I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Okay, later."

"Later."

Shortly after, Melina came back into the room. "Boyfriend's phone was disconnected. Maybe we should be suspicious about him…"

"Ya think? Ever since the suicide nobody's been able to get a hold of him, like he dropped off the earth."

"Were you just on the phone with Randy?" Melina asked, eyes shining. She was happy her best friend was happy.

"Yes, he wanted to remind me that we have a date tonight."

"Aww, that's so cute…"

Maria playfully punched her, "What about you? Find your dream guy yet?"

Melina blushed, "There is a cute new guy on the 3rd floor…"

"Mel, have you talked to him. Or do you just stalk him… er I mean 'admire him from afar'?"

Melina glared at her, "I get super nervous… He's so confident… Oh my gosh… It's like high school all over again." She lightly smacked herself in the forehead and left the room.

Maria laughed and opened her laptop. She had an email, there was no sender it read:

**That bitch killed herself because she knew if she didn't I would. Not that that's any of your business, why don't you go home little girl, before you get hurt.**

Maria's heart was pounding in her throat, she yelled for Melina, who came running.

"What the fuck? Can't you retrace it?"

Maria clicked and typed a few things, but nothing happened, "I don't know… We're gonna need someone with more computer skills then me…"

She quickly picked up her phone, not wanting to waste another second. She called the main floor and asked them which floor was in charge of the companies computers. Only one person was still in but she was quickly forwarded to him.

"Hello, Cody Rhodes speaking." A smooth voice answered.

"Hi, this is Maria and I'm on the 5th floor. I need you to get up here right away…" Maria blurted out.

"What room?"

"The first one on the left." She hung up before he could say any more.

Maria sat at her desk, laptop on front of her, Melina sat on the desk, staring at the laptop, studying the email.

"That's completely crazy…" Melina muttered, "Who are they sending?"

"I don't know… I don't remember…" Maria took a picture of the email in case something happened. She was shaking, someone was playing with her and she didn't know who it was or where to turn.

Cody burst into the room. "What's so urgent?"

Melina's jaw dropped, it was the new guy. He was even more gorgeous up close and without his back to her. His chiseled features stern as he proceeded to do his job.

Maria filled him in on the case briefly. He bit his lip as he tried to break the codes blocking the senders email address.

"Whoever it was definitely doesn't want you to know who he is. It isn't like an ex-boyfriend of yours playing a joke or something is it?"

"No, I didn't date fucked up guys." Maria glared.

Cody squinted at her, "You never _really_ know a guy until you dump him."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Just get me that email address. Do you know how long I've been working on this case? Getting absolutely nowhere? Do you know how upset my boyfriend gets with me about this?"

Cody's eyes flicked a serious emotion, and then went back to playful before she noticed. "Sure it wasn't him then?"

Maria glared at him, "How dare you even say that! Wouldn't you be upset if your girlfriend spent all of her time on something she was getting nowhere with?"

He put a hand on his chin "I dunno." Then put it behind his back, "Of course it would help if I had a girlfriend…"

"Maybe if you didn't spend all your time in front of a computer…"

"I wouldn't be helping you right now."

Melina squirmed, upset that her best friend and crush were hitting it off and they were ignoring her.

"Done. There you go." Cody said, holding his hands out. "I'm gonna go back to play with my computers for the rest of the day."

Maria scrambled to write down the email address.

Melina pouted as she watched Cody walk back down the hall.

"That was him…"

"Hm?" Maria asked, quickly typing an email to the address Cody had unblocked.

"Nevermind, what's the email address?"

"tsmkokr"

"Weird… Do you think it stands for something?"

Maria frowned, "Probably…" Just as she was about to send the email Randy called again.

Melina answered it, pretending she had no idea who it was.

"Oh, right, you're Maria's boyfriend. Yes, hold on one moment."

He growled quietly through the phone, "This is her phone."

"I know; she's a little busy right now…"

Melina threw the phone at Maria as soon as she held her hand out for it.

"Hey, I'm getting my things together right now. I'll be there in a little."

"And you say he doesn't have anger problems." Melina snorted, Maria shushed her.

"Okay, babe." She hung up, slightly annoyed.

"You gonna be okay?" Melina asked, frowning.

"Yeah, Randy's just cranky I haven't been able to spend time with him."

"I meant about that email… But that's good to know too."

Maria smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure they just went to the company's website and looked up my name."

Melina rolled her eyes, "Well, can you drive me home?"

Maria glared, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Why don't you call up the computer nerd of your dreams and see if he'll take you home. You can even tell him how horrible I am…"

Melina pouted, but nodded, "I guess… You be careful though…"

Maria hugged her best friend, "I will. I'll text you the second I walk through the door, okay?"

Melina smiled a little, "Okay… I think I will go bug Cody…"

Maria smiled and walked away, "Don't have too much fun!"

Melina blushed, "You either, missy!"

Maria stuck her tongue out and left.

Melina sighed, but grabbed Maria's phone form the desk. "Hey, give me the number for the computer nerd on the 3rd floor."

The receptionist snickered and gave her the number.

After the first ring he picked up, "Cody Rhodes, speaking."

"Hi, Cody… I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the foxy red heads best friend. Can you believe she ditched me, and she's my ride!"

Cody smirked, "Well, you wanna get some coffee?"

Melina's heart skipped a beat. "Sure!"

"You're Melina, right? The foxy raven haired diva." His voice was smooth as silk.

Melina nearly fainted, "I guess that's me…"

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. I had a last minute problem come up, nothing too serious."

"Okay!" Melina said, cheerfully hanging up.

-

So, I'm sure I wasn't very accurate with Maria's job, I'm not even sure if they have people analysis a suicide case. Or any case for mental illness or as to why they kill themselves or others. I don't watch any crime shows, so yeah, but this came to my mind. Let me know what you think =] 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I own nobody.

Maria threw her coat on the coat hanger as soon as she walked through the door.

"Randy? Randy, honey, I'm home." She yelled, looking around.

The house was pretty dark and only a few lights were on in the dining room. She smiled; sure he was trying to be romantic. She blushed as she walked through the doorframe, seeing all the roses everywhere. The beautiful cherry wood table was decorated with her finest china and both places were set up perfectly.

She wondered if Randy had spent all day preparing for this. Suddenly, his slender body appeared in front of her, two wine glasses and an unopened bottle of wine.

He smiled at her, "You like it?"

She was breathless, "Of course I do…"

He set the wine down and grabbed her hand and lead her to her seat. He pulled out her chair and after she sat down he pushed it back in gently.

She looked in front of her, a beautiful platter of various fruits sat in front of her.

Randy stared at her as he poured them both wine. He handed her a glass, eyes never leaving hers.

She giggled, "This is super romantic… But you honestly didn't have to do all this… If anything I should do something like this for you…"

Randy tilted his head, "Why's that?"

"Because… We've barely gotten to see each other in months… It's my fault, I'm so wrapped up in work. I need to take a deep breath and step back…" She looked down at her hands, remembering the threatening email.

"Oh, babe, it's okay… Remember the time I didn't leave _my _office?"

Maria shook her head, "That was different… Randy you're a _lawyer_, it's like your job to get absorbed in your work…"

Randy smiled and shook his head, "That's no excuse, but seriously… it's fine… I mean, you're here now and that's all that matters."

His eyes were shining in the dim light, making Maria's heart melt.

"Your right and I am taking a break from the case."

Randy's head snapped up, "Why?"

Maria shrugged, "I realized I wasn't getting anywhere and it was just a waste of time…"

Randy said nothing.

-

Melina continued staring at the elevator, depressed that Cody hadn't shown up yet. She rolled her eyes, he'd probably gotten stuck on his game and refused to quit until he beat it.

She pulled her phone out, seeing that Maria hadn't texted her. She decided to call the red head, figuring she forgot; it rang and rang until it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Sweetie… Hope you and Randy aren't having too much fun… I know I'm not… I've been waiting at least 45 minutes for Cody… We're going out for coffee, hopefully before tomorrow morning." She laughed a little, "Oh well, I'll let you know what happens tomorrow… I love youuu!" She made a kiss noise and hung up.

She pouted and glared at her phone as the time turned to 10:00 PM. She sighed again, but then the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Sure enough Cody emerged, his blue button up shirt ruffled and partly tucked into his dark blue jeans. He was trying to smooth his shirt out when Melina called out to him, "About time! It's rude to make a lady wait for the first date." She winked at him.

"I was pretty sure we didn't set a time… I finished up less then a minute ago, I even debated taking the stairs." Cody said, crossing his arms.

Melina laughed, "It's all right… it's not really even a date."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "It's not? Damn, sorry I'm so dressed up then." He frowned but smiled a second later.

Melina blushed, "I'm ready if you are."

Cody nodded and held out his arm for her to wrap hers around. He escorted her to the elevator and asked her what floor she wanted.

She looked at him funny.

"Fine." He pushed the roof button.

Melina started protesting but he put a finger on her lips. She was panicking a little, not sure what he was up to, not sure if she should have gone along with him.

They were silent until they reached the roof.

"Why are we up here?"

Cody shrugged, "It's pretty up here."

Melina looked up at the thousands of stars sprinkled throughout the sky. "It is… But I was hoping we were getting coffee."

"Tired?" Cody asked tilting his head.

Melina shook her head, "No, I'm cold."

Cody walked up to her and smiled down at her, "I can help that…"

Melina blushed but shook her head, "So that's why you brought me up here. Smooth." She shook her head and walked away from him.

He sighed, "No, that's not why I came up here… It's just… I get nervous around females and I knew it'd be kinda dark up here so you wouldn't be able to tell just how red my cheeks are. I can't talk to a girl without making myself look stupid, or embarrassing me or her."

Melina looked at him, "Really? You were afraid of looking stupid in front of me? Have you met my best friend?" She smiled after seeing his teeth shining in the darkness.

"I know… its lame, but true…" He was looking at the ground.

"Cody… I could never think you're stupid, I think it's cute you get uncomfortable around girls."

She held out her hand and he grabbed it. She smiled sweetly and they walked back to the elevator and left the building.

"We'll go to the coffee house right down the street." Cody said, half afraid of what Melina would say.

"Sounds great." She said, nodding and smiling.

"Awesome." Cody said, jumping in his car and unlocking Melina's door since the lock was broke.

Melina looked at him funny but got in as he started the engine.

The Café was completely empty except for one irritated employee, who was about to close the place early but at the last second Cody and Melina showed up.

They ordered, and it seemed to take an extra long time. This didn't faze either of them because they were too busy talking about nothing and giggling at everything.

They both jumped when the woman set their coffee down. Melina glared at her and the woman smiled sweetly then rolled her eyes.

-

"Need help with the dishes, sweetie?" Maria asked, walking into the kitchen.

Randy looked up from the soapy dish he was holding. "No, no. You go upstairs and relax. I got this." He smiled and continued scrubbing.

Maria walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek then went up to her bedroom. It was big; had a king sized bed and a huge plasma screen, in the corner was her old desktop computer that she kept to work from home.

She sprawled out on her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep. An hour or so after she had fallen asleep she vaguely felt Randy crawl into bed next to her.

She snuggled up next to him but he laid stiff, ignoring her; she whimpered in her sleep causing him to sit up.

He shook her awake as she started panting.

"What's the matter, Maria!" He all but yelled.

She stared at him with big eyes. "I had a nightmare…. About her and about whoever wanted her dead…"

Randy grit his teeth, "I thought you were giving up on that."

Maria looked at him, "But I have a clue now, I have an email address."

In the complete darkness Randy's eyes lit up, "Oh really." It wasn't a question at all, but Maria didn't catch his slight attitude change.

"Yeah! They said if she hadn't killed herself, they would have."

Randy sighed, his eye twitching. "Yeah."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be able to find out who it is!"

"Is it really any of our business?"

"Randy, it's my _job_."

He sighed again and got out of bed and left the room.

Maria laid in shock, not sure what just happened or if it even happened. She decided to forget about it and go back to sleep.

-

When she woke up she tried in vain to open her eyes, or mouth she couldn't even move. She felt something over her eyes, she felt the ropes holding her wrists and ankles together, and the duct tape that was preventing her from screaming.

-

Keep this up? Delete? I just wanted to put up the new idea and give you a hint at where it's going. For once I do know where I'm going with this; it'll be prolly 5 parts all together, maybe just 4 not 100% sure there. But, review – let me know what you think =] 


End file.
